Dattebayo
by imhappynessinabottle
Summary: Right now as I lay with Sasuke, I think maybe I can finally... Believe it... [SasuxNaru, Oneshot, rated T to be safe, overused title, yadda yadda]


Tebbayo...

I alway's thought, maybe if I believed it would all work out. Maybe if I believed, everyone would stop looking at me with hatred. It never turned out that way... They alway's glared, they alway's hated and no matter how many times I mumbled "believe it will happen Naruto" to myself, it never happens.

"Tebbayo..." I would whisper, but I suppose I never believed it hard enough. That's how I came to say 'tebbayo!' all the time. It just came naturally after so many years of murmering it over and over and over in my sleep and at night when I was alone.

Then I met Uchiha Sasuke. The one boy that I strived so hard to get to acknowledge me. And when he finally did, he wanted to kill me. I tried so hard that day, to make him come back with me, but he never did, I cried, when no one was near my hospital room I repeated those words over and over and over again. "Sasuke will come back, tebbayo..." But after all those years of disappointment back when I was young, how could I believe it? I tried to be positive for Sakura-chan's sake, but I knew, that deep in my own eyes was the glimmer of betrayal and I knew, somehow she saw it. I knew she couldn't truly believe me, and I knew that everyone I convinced saw it too somehow... I just wanted to hope... Wanted so hard to believe it...

--

Sasuke walked oh-so-cockily through those gates years after his betrayal, years after I had given up believing that he would return. I watched from afar, as everyone accepted him back into their midst. He dumped the head of Orochimaru and his brother on the desk of the Hokage and was immidiately allowed to roam free through the town. Of course with some ANBU escorts. I wonder, if I were to run from this village, would they allow me back in so easily? I'd like to believe it, but for some reason, I can't.

Sasuke suddenly turned from the mob and looked directly at me. I froze, my eyes wide as he suddenly appeared infront of me. I stumbled backwards and tried to turn and run, but my hand was grasped firmly in the grip of the man that had betrayed me. I turned, I knew my eyes were swimming with hurt and betrayal and Sasuke's eyes seemed to widen at that.

"Please... Let me go... tebbay...o..." My words were weak and I just didn't want to say that word that had been in my vocabulary since I was young. He frowned as I stared glumly at the ground, before drawing up my chin and looking into my eyes. They felt tight and constricted, as though the skin were pulled too tight around them. Tears were gathering in their corners and I couldn't stop them from falling down my cheeks. I felt myself being pulled forward and into the firm, warm chest of Sasuke. My eyes widened again and it took me a moment to realize what had happened and when I did I wrapped my arms tightly around him and wept into his shirt. I told him I hated him for making me wait so long and told him that I loved him no matter how many times I said I hated him. I felt him smile against my forehead as he kissed it, my tears were drying and my sobs were becoming less desperate and less loud. My arms drew tighter around his waist, hoping and praying that this all wasn't a dream and keeping him with me for just a little bit longer.

"Naruto... gomen-nasai... Aishiteru..." My eyes once again welled up with tears and I pushed my head into his shirt, grinning happily.

"I love you too Sasuke, I love you, I love you, datebbayo!" I cried, moving my head up and meeting his lips with my own, once the kiss ended I drew my head back down and we stood there ontop of a roof in the great village of Konohagakure exchanging promises that I knew we would both strive so hard to keep.

Right now, as I lay with Sasuke in his bed that sat in his room in the Uchiha manor, I felt that maybe now I could finally... Believe it...

---

**A/N: That was horrible... desklghlks it was disgusting to be exact... but still, tell me what you thought, pwease? I honestly hate the english version, what with his constant believe it, but I think that maybe as a child he could have said believe it alot in his sleep because he wanted to believe that people didnt hate him... It's just a thought I've had ever since I started with this series...  
**

**Aishiteru: I love you**

**Gomen-nasai (I think that's how you spell it... I should know, I do Japanese...) :I'm so sorry  
**

**-begging on hands and knees- Look what you made me do! -Points at self begging- hehe... Yeah... Please review??? It makes author's worlds go round!  
**


End file.
